


Bishop

by Laivaaja



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Battle of Hoth, Comic, Cult of Lord Vader, Fan Comics, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 04:17:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12313602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laivaaja/pseuds/Laivaaja
Summary: This is the backstory of the scar faced trooper from chapters 6 and 7 of my other comic "Abundance of Faith".





	Bishop

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


...and he became one of the inspirational leading figures in the cult of Lord Vader.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes. Troopers religiously worship Darth Vader. :D
> 
> I had huge problems producing this, but I really wanted to give scarface trooper a backstory with any cost: in my enthusiasm only at half way drawing this I realized the deathly error I made by placing a STORMtrooper on Hoth where they only deployed SNOWtroopers. I really didn't redraw Hoth so I finally found a way around it, by letting our trooper friend escort a med team. This was the most fun chapter to create this far, and the longest. As always, I apologize any factual errors, most of what I do is still made tongue-in-cheek. I left that AT-AT intact, for example and what not.


End file.
